


Outdoor Experience

by deluxekyluxtrashcan (rhoen)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Hux doesn't get enough time to himself, Hux-centric, M/M, Masturbation, outdoor masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/deluxekyluxtrashcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux doesn't get much time to himself, so when he has a few minutes alone in the middle of a training exercise, he capitalises on the opportunity (read: jerks off).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outdoor Experience

**Author's Note:**

> I'm weak for Hux touching himself. What more can I say?
> 
> Hux is a junior officer, not an Academy cadet in this. Picture him as younger if you like - I don't mind! - I'm deliberately vague with his age, so you can fill in that detail for yourselves.
> 
> > **Do not translate or repost this fic without my permission.**. Ask if you'd like to translate it. Linking to it with a short snipped it okay though!

He doesn't have long. The other officers on the training programme will catch up soon enough, and come looking for him. Right now Hux doesn't particularly care, though. There's a burning ache that even the cool rain falling upon him can't ease, and as he heads deeper into the forest, away from the rendezvous point, his excitement spikes. He doesn't particularly care about anything else: he has time alone, and he knows exactly how to savour it.

He's soaking wet - everything on Arkanis is always wet - and smells damp, the heat rising from his body almost tangible in the cool summer air around him. Shaking his head does little to dislodge his hair from where it's plastered against his forehead. The length isn't so noticeable when it's dry and styled, but now it falls messily to his eyebrows. Hux doesn't even bother pushing it back. He jogs the last few yards, hearing twigs snap damply beneath his feet, and then turns, assessing his position. It will do.

He rounds the tree trunk he's selected, knowing he will be mostly hidden from anyone approaching. Somehow the thrill of the outdoors is appealing to him in a way that finding a few moments in the dormitory or bathroom stalls isn't, and he takes in the thick atmosphere around him, drinking it in for the briefest of moments as he fumbles with his flies, working to free himself from the confines of his soaked sports uniform and boxers. Everything around him feels muted and heavy, the rich scent of the forest thick in his nostrils, and the hazy greens, browns and greys stretching out as far as the eye can see. Even in the forest the rain falls softly to the ground, the canopy not thick enough to keep it out, and the sound of it would sooth Hux if he stopped to listen, but he's already biting back a sigh of relief as he exposes himself, his eyes falling closed as he runs a cool hand over hot, straining flesh. It's been so long since he last did this that it feels almost as if he's discovering this pleasure for the first time, and the cool air kissing his skin only heightens the sensation. A choked sob is hastily swallowed as Hux squeezes himself, twisting his hand a little too roughly over the head of his cock before allowing himself a much kinder touch, quickly settling into an easy rhythm.

It doesn't take long before Hux leans forwards, breathing laboured, and places a hand against the solid, rough tree trunk, lightly supporting himself. The air around him seems thicker with the damp heat rising from his flushed body, and he can feel the way his abdominals tense, thighs trembling and balls tightening as he edges towards orgasm. He's almost surprised that he can't see his breath in the air around him, and tries to hold back a groan as he stumbles even closer to completion. Leaning in, he places his forehead against his arm, moaning as he gazes down at the forest floor and catches sight of himself - of what he's doing. He feels a ripple of shame and excitement course through him, knowing exactly how he looks: a desperate and pathetic teenage boy who can't get enough of the feeling of his own hand. He can't even deny it to himself. He doesn't want to.

The shamefulness of his own desperation and depravity is what pushes Hux over the edge. He fills his mouth with the soft, wet flesh of his forearm as he comes, biting down softly and stifling the wanton moans that rise in his throat as he spills messily over his hand and the bark before him, come dripping to the ground and splashing onto his boots. It glistens there wetly, although Hux doesn't see it. His eyelashes flutter against his cheeks for several seconds, until he gently pulls his mouth away from his lightly marked arm and rests his forehead there again, giving a short huff of laughter and satisfaction as he looks down at the mess he's made and gives his body a chance to calm down. The big fat drops of rainwater that make it through the canopy are already starting to wash away the traces, and Hux's dirtied hand falls to his side, hanging there limply as a mixture of rainwater and come drip from his fingers.

After a few seconds, Hux becomes acutely aware of the sounds around him, and of, in the distance, voices approaching. They're still far off enough to give Hux a chance to right himself, and he does so with some haste, flicking the moisture from his hand in the hope it will rid him of his come and then tucking his softening cock back into his clothes with care. Loath as he is to do it, he scuffs his dirtied boot with dirt and leaf litter, and then glances at his hand to make sure it's clean enough. There's not much he can do for his still slightly elevated heart rate and the blush that probably dusts his skin, other than to walk casually back to the rendezvous point, looking to all the world as if he's taking a casual stroll in the forest and hasn't in fact been furiously jerking off himself behind the largest tree he could find. He’s calm and collected, though, and by the time everyone has caught up, no one is any the wiser.

Hux thinks he’ll sign up for more of these courses with outdoor rather than simulator training in future.

**Author's Note:**

> So much for working on all the other fics that need urgent attention...
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://deluxekyluxtrashcan.tumblr.com) (and always thirsty for anything Hux or Kylux).


End file.
